Chance of Mercy
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day thirty-four: On Will's first day at McKinley, he meets Sue...


_So the hiatus is over, I did my twenty-one ficlets and all... but I didn't want to stop ;) So I'm not! I want to see how long I can keep this up, one every day, so off we go :)_

* * *

**"Chance of Mercy"  
Sue & Will**

His first day at McKinley High, Will Schuester met his entrance into the teaching staff with optimism. He had enough good memories from the place to return to it and reciprocate by educating the new generation.

Walking through the doors on that morning, it was amazing how things had remained the same… for the most part. For one brief moment, he'd felt like a bit of a kid for stepping into the teachers' lounge, once off limits. He smirked to himself for even hesitating and he opened the door.

He very closely ducked out of the way of an empty coffee cup on its way into the trash can. It hit the wall and tumbled to the ground. Will looked up for a second before crouching to pick up the cup and throw it in the recycling bin. When he looked up, he saw the cup pitcher was a tall blonde woman in a red track suit, standing from one of the tables.

"Almost got you there," she raised her chin. "My aim isn't always perfect, if it was, well I might have a different career," she gave a chuckle.

"Yeah," Will returned the laugh, nervously so. "I'm, uh… Will Schuester. I'm the new Spanish teacher."

"Taking over for Señor Tequila," she nodded, emphasizing the tequila part. "Have a seat," she indicated the table. "Here, drink up," she grabbed a second cup still in the cardboard tray and placed it at another seat before she sat. "It's still good and hot. A little welcome to you."

"I… thank you," Will hesitated before sitting down to the cup. "I'm sorry, I don't know your…" The woman gave a confident smirk.

"Sue Sylvester, head cheerleading coach, McKinley's Cheerios."

"Yeah, my wife used to be one of them," he smiled. "I hear you guys are pretty good." The flattery agreed with Sue.

"Need a tour? I'm sure I can get one of my girls to give you the walk around," she waved her finger from side to side.

Sue looked up, having seen the door open. Ken Tanaka walked in. When he saw the cup in Will's hand, his eyes moved to Sue. Her eyes darted to the side, giving a shrug to him before looking back to Will. He walked off, muttering.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay. I also studied here, that's how my wife and I met," he explained with a nod.

"Well that's just precious," she nodded.

"Yeah…" Will was mildly amused.

"Well, I should go. If I leave my girls waiting, they get into Chatty Cathy mode and the whole practice falls in ruins," Sue stood.

"Right," Will gave a polite smile, the statement only mildly baffling him.

The day soon started. Will had felt nervous in the first half of his initial class, but as the time passed, it became easier. By lunch time, he was starved, but also anxious for the afternoon.

Stepping back into the teacher's lounge, he now found it bustling with chatter from teachers at the various tables.

"Schuester!" he heard a call cut across from his left. Looking over, he saw the cheerleading coach indicating a free seat at her table. Will squeezed his way between occupied chairs, his lunch in hand, until he reached Sue.

"Thank you," he gave her a nod as he took a seat. She had no food before her, he noticed, only a clipboard and what he guessed was some kind of shake. He took out the lunch he'd packed the previous night.

"Well, you seem okay. Some of the staff here is certainly of a questionable nature. Your predecessor, for one. And then that one," she hooked her thumb back to indicate a short man eating lunch a few tables away. Will looked over, then back to Sue.

"Who's that?"

"Guidance counsellor, low emphasis on 'guidance.'"

"That bad?" Will smirked.

"His days are numbered," Sue promised, looking back to the man with mischief in her eyes. Will got to eating his lunch. "So, married, uh?" Will looked up from his sandwich, still mid bite, he nodded, showed his ring hand. She shrugged to herself. "How's that working out?"

"Good," he managed, after swallowing.

"Kids?" she asked.

"Not yet," he shook his head. Again, she shrugged… He looked back down to his sandwich… silence surrounded their table among the cacophony of the teacher's lounge.

"Well alright…" Sue started.

"Yeah…" Will spoke at the same time.

"I should," Sue stood, pointing to the door, searching for words.

"The Cheerios," Will offered.

"Yes," she pointed. "Well, see you around, Buddy," she nodded, paused, then turned and walked off. The moment was never spoken of again.

THE END


End file.
